


Poison In, Poison Out

by Wolfcry22



Series: The Exhausted Mind of Poe [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety, Depression, M/M, Poe Dameron Has PTSD, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe Dameron Whump, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Finn (Star Wars), Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22
Summary: With Poe’s PTSD he turns to alcohol. Finn is left to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: The Exhausted Mind of Poe [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605424
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Poison In, Poison Out

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another brief installment. Warning for mentions of vomiting and drunkenness. If you’re squeamish about that sort of thing, this may not be the story for you.

A harsh crash awoke Finn as he snapped forward into a sitting position. He immediately reached over and turned on the lamp on the nightstand by his and Poe’s bed. Golden light bathed the room and it still took a moment for Finn to see that Poe had stumbled into the room and had knocked over a very stunned looked D-O. The little green and white droid had been knocked over and was now upside down with his wheel spinning madly as he tried to right himself.

“H-H-H-Help,” D-O stammered.

Finn threw the covers off of himself before racing over to D-O. “Here, let me help,” Finn told him as he scooped up the little droid and cradled him before setting him on the ground. D-O slightly wiggled before rolling as quickly away from the one who had knocked him over as possible.

“Ssssorry,” slurred Poe as he waved at the freaked out droid. He laughed as he looked over to Finn. “What’s wrong with the cone-face?” 

D-O looked up when he heard Poe talking about him. BB-8 rolled over to him and confidently lifted his head. “I’m D-O.” 

Finn waved patiently at D-O. Subtlety was lost on the newest droid. He also had no idea that Poe wasn’t in his right mind to be commenting on anything. “What the hell is going on,” Finn asked as he straightened with his arms crossed over his chest. 

Poe reached out and feebly hit Finn’s bicep. “Nothing,” Poe answered with his head almost lolling to the side. “What’s wrong with you?” 

Finn set his jaw in frustration. He leaned forward and sniffed at Poe’s breath. His nose immediately wrinkled in disgust as he drew back. “Have you been drinking?” Poe just laughed as he looked away. “Poe, are you drunk?”

Poe threw his arms in the air. “So what if I am,” Poe answered breezily. “Maybe you’re the one who is drunk, huh? How ‘bout that?”

Finn felt more frustration that he had felt in a while well up inside of him. He tapped his foot impatiently before he threw his hands in the air. “I’m done. I’m just done. Do whatever the hell you want. Just don’t involve me. You’re on your own.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Never before had Finn gone to bed so angry with Poe. He had slept on his left side so that he faced away from Poe. He wasn’t even sure if Poe had gone to bed after him since Finn had fallen asleep not too long after their conversation. Finn had been reeling in fury and he half expected to stay up for the rest of the night in agitation. However, he had drifted off easily, and had forced all thoughts of Poe to leave his brain. 

He then awoke to the sound of harsh gagging and it only took him a few moments to pick up the distinct sound of vomiting. Finn groaned followed and it didn’t take him long to realize that it was Poe.

As much as Finn would’ve liked to ignore him, he just couldn’t. Poe was struggling and Finn had always been there to help him. Not to mention that Poe would do the same for Finn, even if he was angry with Finn. Finn grunted as he rolled onto his right side and kicked the covers off himself. 

He sat up and started to walk toward the fresher. He opened the door and frowned when he saw Poe on his knees with his arms rested on the toilet with his head shoved forward. His entire body convulsed as he continued to bring up whatever he had drank or eaten the night prior. Sweat had soaked through his shirt and only added to the smell of alcohol that hung in the air. 

“Oh, Poe,” sighed Finn as he lifted his hand and rubbed it at his forehead. He had been angry with Poe, rightfully so, but he couldn’t stand by while he suffered. 

Poe heard his name and he managed to weakly lift his head from its hunched position. He looked behind him to see Finn standing at the doorway. “Finn?” He suddenly pivoted back and vomited again.

Finn headed to the sink and grabbed a rag. He quickly passed it under the cool water of the running sink and wrung it out. He walked over to Poe and kneeled down beside him. He rested the rag on the back of Poe’s neck and tried to wash at least some of the sweat to cool him down. “Shhh, shhh. Just take some deep breaths. It’ll pass in time.” 

Poe tried to answer, but he just ended up vomiting even more. He began to dry heave a few moments later, letting out a few groans and near strained cries. Finn moved the rag to wash Poe’s forehead, right under his hair. “That’s it. The sooner you get rid of all this alcohol in your body, the sooner you will sober up and this will be over.” 

Poe lifted his head and spat saliva into the bowl. “You believe that,” he challenged with a fire in his eyes. “Are you secretly glad to see me in this position? Feeling a little smug, are we?”

“No,” gasped Finn in alarm. Poe’s accusations struck a nerve with him and he was tempted to let Poe deal with this on his own. It was only his desire to show Poe the truth that kept him where he was. “Now, you don’t believe that. I’m trying to help you. Don’t be a dick about it.” 

Poe’s eyes widened at the severity of Finn’s words. However, he didn’t look like he disagreed in the slightest. “Then why are you here,” he asked as he spat again into the toilet to try and ride himself of the horrible taste in his mouth.

“I’m still angry with you, Poe. That doesn’t mean that I want to see you suffer. I love you and I want to help, even when you make it so damn difficult sometimes. That’s why I am here,” Finn explained as he ran the cool rag against Poe’s forehead again.

Poe looked like he wanted to say something sly, but before he could, his stomach revolted again. He turned just in time to bring up more pungent smelling alcohol. 

Finn lifted his free hand and rub small circles on Poe’s back. “Alright, that’s it. You’re alright,” he soothed gently.

Poe groaned when the vomiting stopped for the time being. His eyes were slightly narrowed while a grayish sheen had taken over his face. “I’m never drinking again,” he announced in disgust. 

“At least some positive has come from this,” Finn snorted. 

Poe grunted in agreement. “It definitely doesn’t taste good the second time around,” he joked back as he looked to Finn with a dribble of saliva hanging from his lower lip.

Finn grabbed a wad of toilet paper and wrapped it around his four fingers. He lifted it up and carefully cleaned it up. “I would think not,” Finn agreed as he threw the toilet paper into the toilet and flushed it so that the smell wouldn’t make Poe any sicker. “Think that you’re okay for now?”

Poe looked unsure. He rested one hand against his still convulsing and flipping stomach. “I-I’m not sure,” he stammered fearfully.

“How about you sit back against the wall. If you need to throw up again then the toilet is right there,” suggested Finn as started to shift back in the space between the toilet and the shower. He pressed his back against the wall before patting the free spot beside him that would fit Poe perfectly. 

Poe hesitated briefly before crawling over to Finn. He wriggled in beside Finn before leaning forward with a fist pressed against his right temple. “This fucking sucks,” he rasped, his throat raw from all the stomach bile that he had brought up.

Finn nodded in agreement. “Why’d you do it, Poe? I’m genuinely curious. You’re good for a few drinks sometimes, but not being completely wasted so that you throw up in the middle of the night. Were you drinking alone?”

“No.” 

“Were you with your support group?”

“No.”

“Then who were you with? Please don’t tell me you were with those asshole pilots.”

Poe glanced away from Finn, swallowing thickly. “Don’t judge me, Finn. I don’t approve of everything you do, you know.”

“I’m sure that you don’t. However, I don’t go out with a group of people who talk shit about me anytime they have a chance,” Finn pointed out sternly. “I mean, what were you thinking?”

“I wasn’t, alright! Isn’t that what you want to hear,” Poe asked savagely. He was too tired to sound particularly venomous even when he would’ve liked to.

Finn shook his head. “Not really. Not unless you meant it. Just be honest with me. What were you thinking?”

Poe lifted the back of his hand to rub against his forehead. “They invited me and I thought that they were trying to apologize and that we were good. I guess that’s not the case.”

“They were probably trying to get your drunk so that they could make fun of you later,” Finn assessed. He wished that he would’ve been there to shine reason into the situation. Poe had always been fairly social and, despite what he said, wanted people to like him. After everything that happened, he still felt broken at having lost so many pilots whom he thought were his friends. Poe would still do anything to get them back and it clouded his judgement so that he couldn’t see who was genuine and who wasn’t.

Poe rolled his eyes. “That makes sense now. Where were you five hours ago?” 

“Here, where you left me, waiting for you,” answered Finn.

Poe chuckled as he nodded slowly. “Yeah, I deserved that one. That support group cooking class is looking a whole lot better right about now.”

Finn and Poe exchanged a laugh before Poe let out a heavy breath and pressed a hand to his stomach. “Damn, that hurts.”

“Do you think you’re going to be sick again? Do you think you can try some water for me,” Finn asked hopefully. The more hydrated he got Poe, the less hungover he may be in the morning.

Poe looked unsure. “I can try,” he mumbled.

Finn managed to squeeze himself from beside Poe and grabbed glass and filled it up in the sink. He brought it over to Poe and helped him take a few small sips. He squeezed back in with Poe as he waited to see if Poe’s stomach would revolt to the small amount of water that he had gotten him to drink.

Luckily, that didn’t seem to be the case. Finn helped him drink the rest of it before setting the glass aside. “I feel so sick,” complained Poe as his head slightly lowered onto Finn’s shoulder

“Don’t puke on me,” Finn told him. 

Poe grunted. “I won’t, but I’m definitely not going to drink without you again. Clearly I can’t trust myself.”

“Damn straight.” Finn leaned over him and kissed the top of Poe’s head. “But, I think that you’ve been punished enough as long as you promise not to do that again.”

Poe nodded tiredly. “Deal.” 

“And one more thing,” Finn continued. He waited until Poe looked to him before responding. “You may want to apologize to D-O for knocking him over and calling him cone-face.”

Poe yawned. “I will.” He let out a low murmur. “Where would I be without you?”

“Probably drunk in a ditch somewhere if I had to guess.” Finn shot him a look and Poe chuckled. “I’m kidding. I will tell you one thing: I’m never having a drop of alcohol again. You certainly put me off of that.”

“Then that’s at least one positive,” Poe mumbled as he squeezed his eyes shut. “Because I will never, ever do this again.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a small story idea that popped in my head the other day and I decided to write it. I have never been drunk or hungover, so I had to use my experiences of watching other people. I hope I got it at least a little accurate. I hope you all enjoy and are staying healthy and safe!


End file.
